


Happy Like a Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A happy girlfriend is the best girlfriend, after all, and he’s the happiest when he’s with you. [dw20]
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Happy Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to joyce, the #1 ryuji stan ♥

Ryuji remembers his first date very well. How could he not? It was his first ever date and it was with _you_ , the girl he’s been crushing on since he first met you at the arcade. It was on May 17th and the weather forecast for that day was cool and cloudy. He mustered up the courage to confess to you before lunch break and successfully asked you out. After school ended, he went to Shibuya station with you, where you went strolling down Harajuku and Takeshita Street hand-in-hand. You took selfies with the Hachiko statue, went to Harajuku where you sat at a café and had fluffy pancakes together. 

Everything on his first date checklist was crossed off, and at the end of the date, he internally debated with himself before finally asking you to be his girlfriend. And when you said yes, he was _overjoyed_ and decided that May 17th was one of the best days of his life. 

_Actually_ , scratch that.

_Every day_ with you has been a good day and it’s unfair to compare them to each other. He’s been more confident — obviously that drops the moment you smile at him but he’s not going to say that out loud — when it comes to complimenting you or asking you on more dates. He also noticed that you have some kind of fondness for Harajuku Street, so he’s made it a note to go there with you every weekend. Sometimes you’d go to the diner in Shibuya and have lunch together, where you’d listen to him talk attentively.

Ryuji knows that he’s a talkative guy, so knowing that you’re always willing to listen to him makes him feel a thousand times better. He’s not the best at this boyfriend-girlfriend thing— he knows that. He doesn’t even _know_ exactly what a good boyfriend is supposed to do. Even if he read shoujo manga or watched romcoms, whatever is stored in his brain seems to disappear every time he sees you. Call him _whipped_ or whatever, he doesn’t care— he really likes you. _Okay_ , it’s a little bit more than just ‘really like,’ but he isn’t really brave enough to say that yet. Even though you are.

The school day ended just thirty minutes ago and he’s found himself in detention. Well, it _is_ kind of his fault, but it’s also _not_ because he just did what he felt was right. Someone was talking mad BS about you — that’s not okay with him, not at all! He can handle being called a delinquent, a criminal even, but what he won’t accept is people slandering your name. Hopefully, his point came across because his punches definitely did. He knows you’ll chide him later, especially since he’s supposed to go to that new bakery in town with you today…

Ryuji sighs dejectedly, staring at the clock on the wall that never seems to change. Every second feels like an hour. He hasn’t even _told_ you he got in detention since his phone was confiscated by Kawakami-sensei. A part of him worries that he might’ve wasted your time because you don’t go to his school — your school was an hour away — and who knows how long you’ve been waiting in front of the gates? Are you still there? The weather’s cloudy with a chance of rain today; did you bring an umbrella and a jacket with you?

The moment he hears Kawakami-sensei say the words _you may leave_ , he immediately springs out of his seat and grabs his phone off of her desk, only stopping at the doorway to look over his shoulder with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, sensei!”

He’s going to get lectured by her again tomorrow anyway — might as well get a _super lecture_ instead of wasting any more time. His girlfriend’s waiting for him! _You’re_ waiting for him! At least, that’s what the text message from 7 minutes ago says. He just hopes you’re still there. 

“Ryuji! There you are,” you greet him once he’s stopped in front of you, catching his breath with his hands on his knees. He greets you back when he’s standing at his full height again, a pink flush spread across his cheeks from the exhaustion. He shifts his weight from foot to foot and fidgets with his fingers, struggling to form words as his thoughts run through his head nonstop. You’re patient, looking up at him with curiosity until he finally manages to speak up.

“I got in detention,” he admits. The curiosity all over your features quickly switches to surprise. Your brows are knitted in a frown, clearly showing your disappointment and he finds himself needing to explain, to clarify what happened. “Some guy was talking about you and he was really effin’ rude, and I didn’t like that so I… y’know. Threw hands with him.”

“Ryuji!” you say in a chiding tone. “That explains the split lip, huh?”

How did you even notice that? He subconsciously brings a hand up to touch his lip and winces at the sting. Yup, definitely a split lip. Huh, sometimes he forgets how observant you are.

“I’m… I’m sorry, okay?” He puts hands up in surrender. “Y’know, I just… I don’t like it when people talk about you that way. Especially because of… y’know. _Me_.”

Ryuji hears you let out a sigh. His bottom lip juts out in a slight pout and he wrings his hands behind his back nervously, awaiting your response. But then you reach for his hand, pulling it away from the other’s grasp and lace your fingers together with a gentle smile. His cheeks feel like they’re burning up in flames but he can’t bring himself to look away, not with how earnest you look right now. Without realizing it, he grabs your hand tighter like he doesn’t want you to let go (he really doesn’t).

“We can’t control what people are going to say about us,” you tell him. “I know what the people at school say about me. I’m friends with your friends too, remember?”

“But—”

“I know you feel bad about it,” you say, “I’m not gonna lie and say that I don’t feel sad because of it, because I _do_. But you don’t have to care about what people say about me, about you or about us, Ryuji. I’m happy when I’m with you— that’s all that matters.”

He stares at you, speechless. So you’re not mad at him? But he _punched_ someone for you, knowing that you don’t like it when he does that… _man_ , he’s really lucky to have scored someone like you, isn’t he? Someone who cares for and loves him unconditionally, even with his flaws…

“You… you are?” he asks hesitantly. 

A chuckle slips past your lips as you stand on your tippy-toes to press a kiss on his cheek. You hum in affirmation before answering him, “yup. Really happy.”

“Aw.” Ryuji brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously. _Jeez_ , you _love_ making him flustered like this, don’t you? “You make me really happy too. Like a dream. If that makes any sense. It probably doesn’t—”

You cut him off. “It does, don’t worry. But…”

_Oh, heck! There’s a ‘but’ —_

“Ow!” He gently rubs the aching spot on his forehead with his fingers, lips curved into a pout as he looks down at you with a look of betrayal. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because I keep telling you to stop getting yourself in trouble, you dummy!” you scold him, putting your hands on your hips like a disappointed mother. No, he’s quite sure his mom does the same pose when she’s yelling at him. Is that why she likes you so much? “Now look at you! You’ve got a split lip, a bruise on your cheek— hey, where are you taking me? Don’t ignore me, Ryuji! I’m not done yet!”

“What do you mean, ‘where am I taking you’? You think I forgot about the bakery you wanted to go to?”

Obviously, he’s going to remember what you’ve been saying to him the past few minutes, but for now… he’ll distract you with a plate of fluffy pancakes and chocolate syrup. A happy girlfriend is the best girlfriend, after all, and he’s the happiest when he’s with you.


End file.
